At present, in order to meet the needs of complicated and varied carrier packet network operation, it is required to flexibly combine and use various existing Multiple Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) Operation Administration Maintenance (OAM) as well as Ethernet OAM technologies. Because the networking of the packet transport network is relatively complex and a wide range of service types can be carried, the corresponding OAM protocol is also very complex and there are relatively lots of corresponding packet types; moreover, with the development of the packet transport network, the OAM protocol is in the state of being constantly updated; in addition, it requires to process the fast connectivity detection specified in the OAM protocol in real time; although the software implementation method of the existing OAM packet detection can update the OAM protocol in real time, it cannot meet the requirement for the fast connectivity detection of more than 200 OAM protocol packets; and hardware solutions cannot meet the requirement for updating the OAM protocol, unless the chip or hardware is redesigned.
In summary, in the related art, neither software implementation nor hardware implementation can handle a lot of complex OAM protocol packets, and there is an urgent need in practical applications to have a solution meeting the constant development and update of the OAM protocol and being able to process the OAM protocol packets in real time.